Lo que su Cutie Mark me dice a mí
by little tigress
Summary: Gravity Falls es un lugar lleno de misterios, cosas inexplicables pasan cada día. De todo lo que he visto en este pueblo, las cuatro ponis de color pastel se llevan el premio a "lo más extraño que he visto". Lo peor, es que Mabel las invitó a quedarse en la cabaña, y para mí eso significa una cosa: PELIGRO [Ganador del segundo concurso de fanfics de Pach the Pony]


**Lo que su Cutie Mark me dice a mí**

Era una tarde calurosa de verano, uno de esos agradables días en que el sol brillaba y el viento soplaba las hojas de los arboles del bosque. Los niños correteaban por las calles de la ciudad mientras sus padres se desatendían por completo de ellos, haciendo caso de la llamada de las vacaciones. Muchas personas paseaban por los inhóspitos caminos del bosque. Maravillándose ante la naturaleza que rodeaba sus hogares y que muy pocas veces se dedicaban a notar gracias a su acelerada rutina diaria.

Era simplemente la tarde perfecta de verano…

¡Y yo estaba encerrado con un montón de caballos en la cabaña de mi tío!

S…sé que suena a una locura, es, de hecho, una locura….

He pasado semanas en este raro pueblo buscando respuestas a las cientos de preguntas que el hallazgo de este diario me dejo desde que cayó en mi poder…. Pero esto…. No tiene ningún sentido. Incluso tras haberme enfrentado al monstruo, demonio, cosa... a Bill, siento que todo está muy por encima de mis capacidades.

Mi tío Ford me advirtió que no debía dejar la cabaña. Debemos mantenernos dentro, resguardar nuestras mentes de la influencia de la bestia de un solo ojo. Él ha invadido mi cuerpo, ha inspirado a Stanford, se ha metido con la mente de cada miembro de la familia Pines que habita en Gravity Falls. Y he tenido tan poco tiempo para procesar todo esto.

Siempre me han preocupado las interrogantes. El misticismo que inunda a este pueblo me ha llevado a los límites de mi propia mente. Digo ¡Mi cuerpo ha sido un calcetín! Literalmente y a veces no puedo evitar tener visiones de esa… cosa.

El viaje interdimensional parecía algo peligroso. Algo a lo que aprendí a temer gracias a los testimonios de mi tío y el viejo Fiddleford McGucket, sé que no debo entrometerme en estas cosas del tiempo y el espacio. Y aun así la curiosidad suele ser tan fuerte que cada día una batalla se entabla en mi interior, mi fuerza de voluntad y el miedo que he aprendido a tener suelen aliarse para matar al curioso león que me impulsa a entrar por la máquina expendedora y releer los diarios una y otra vez cuando Ford no está en casa.

Y pese a todo lo anterior, Yo Dipper Pines, puedo jurar por el Fez falso del tío Stan que esta vez no fue culpa mía.

No sé lo que haya ocasionado esta ruptura, portal, mutación o lo que sea que provocó que ahora me encuentre en la sala de la cabaña viendo la televisión con un equino rosado que parece salido de la imaginación de Mabel. Lo único que sé es que tengo que arreglarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

— ¿Demasiado tarde para qué?

— ¡Ah!

¿Es normal que a estas alturas grite como niño asustado? ¡Si lo es! Es como si esa... poni hubiese visto en mis pensamientos, leído mi mente con esos enormes ojos azules penetrando en lo más profundo de mi ser, escarbando en mi alma hasta sacarme al última pizca de cordura.

—Tu hermano se ve un poco tenso.

Y sigue ahí, observándome desde las alturas, aun sin dejarme ir. Estoy atrapado entre sus tiernos cascos rosados. Me derribó y no me dejará ir hasta que sea la hora de mi último aliento…

—Nah, él siempre está así. Debiste verlo el día que…

Y desamparado en el suelo, observo como mi hermana ha vuelto a entablar una de esas incomodas conversaciones con la extraña especie equina. Se alejan un poco, sentadas junto al televisor hablando sobre lo mucho que suelo alterarme con las cosas mágicas y sobrenaturales ¡Hey! Yo no me altero con lo sobrenatural. Yo soy un explorador, un resuelve misterios que ha logrado desenmascarar al farsante bromista del Halloween. Me he enfrentado cara a cara con el más temible de los demonios… Aun así, no puedo evitar sentirme inquieto por la presencia de esta poni.

— Tranquilo, chico. — siento como un duro hueso acaricia mi hombro por detrás. — Solo es Pinkie siendo Pinkie, en algún momento tendrás que comprender que hay preguntas que simplemente no tienen respuestas…. — me doy la vuelta para encararme a otro curioso caballo, me mira fijamente esbozando un sonrisa confianzuda. —Créeme, yo lo tuve que aprender por las malas. — entonces ella suspira y se acaricia la cabeza…. Por alguna razón.

Reconozco a esa ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? ¿Pegacornio? ¿Unigaso? Lo que sea. Ella es solo una de las muchas que se aparecieron aquella noche en medio del bosque. Caminaba acompañando a la de color rosa y a otras dos, alegando entre ellas que debían volver y buscar a alguien. No hice preguntas, con el tiempo uno aprende que no debe involucrarse con cada caballito mágico que sale de los prados de Gravity Falls.

De haber sido por mí, yo les hubiese dejado vagando por el pueblo hasta que se fueran por su propia voluntad… El único problema es que desde la ventana del ático se puede ver perfectamente lo que sucede afuera. Mientras yo bajaba a investigar le pedí a Mabel que se quedara a vigilar desde arriba. Claro, en cuanto ella vio que el nuevo misterio eran un montón de unicornios y ponis de color pastel, bueno. Creo que no necesito explicar que ella bajó corriendo (realmente creo que rodando) por la escalera dando saltitos, gritos y hablando a velocidades que solo la luz debería ser capaz de alcanzar.

No me dejó replicar. Las invitó a pasar la noche, llamó a sus amigas y se encerraron en la habitación riendo y jugueteando toda la noche mientras yo intentaba no alterarme por la repentina aparición de los equinos parlantes. Pasé la noche con la espalda sobre el sofá más incomodo del mundo, pensando en los brillantes colores y en lo irreal que todo parecía, incluso para alguien como yo.

—No me asustó, si eso es lo que quisiste decir. —respondí irguiendo la espalda al tiempo que mi mirada se topaba con la de ella.

—Noo.— contestó otra voz con aire sarcasti-dramático. Esa voz pertenecía a un unicornio blanco que me observaba con picardía burlona.

—Niño, chillaste más fuerte que un cerdo en primavera. —agregó una cuarta poni con sombrero y acento extrañamente marcado.

Sus miradas fijas en mí. Ella riéndose de mi sobresalto anterior por culpa de la poni rosa…. No pude evitar sonrojarme de la vergüenza que sentía al tener a tres caballos burlándose en silencio de mi grito ligeramente agudo.

La televisión seguía encendida, llenando el ambiente con el muerto ruido de la estática e iluminando la estancia de luz azul grisácea en los lugares dónde el sol no penetraba. Ella se dispersaron rápidamente, uniéndoseles a mi hermana y a la tal Pinkie en su conversación que, conociendo a Mabel, tenía que ver con los momentos más vergonzosos de mi vida. O con preguntas al azar sobre temas al azar. En realidad, después de pasar toda una vida con Mabel no me extraña que ahora mismo esté preguntándoles sobre esos curiosos tatuajes en sus flancos.

De hecho es interesante la forma tan precisa en que están realizados estos dibujos… Muy exactos en los trazos, y la simetría es perfecta en el caso de aquella poni de alas y cuerno. Por otro lado, debo observar y reconocer la forma en que las otras cinco marcas están repartidas alrededor de la estrella principal. Es difícil de creer que un caballo, un mamífero carente de dedos o cualquier otra extremidad similar, haya sido capaz de dibujar tal símbolo.

Claro, son unicornios, algunos de ellos, y no dudo de su capacidad para hacer magia… Increíblemente es lo que menos me impacta de su presencia, pero me es simplemente imposible creer que un equino fue capaz de crear tal dibujo. Cada una tiene uno diferente, pero los suyos vienen en juegos de tres al contrario que la purpura, quien tiene una gran estrella de seis puntas tatuada en los costados.

¿Porqué ella tendrá un símbolo tan diferente del resto? A juzgar por su condición única de poseer alar y un cuerno, he de suponer que ella es, no solo diferente, sino también especial.

— ¡Oye! — grita una voz sacándome de mi burbuja.

— ¡Qué! — exclamó en respuesta a la repentina interrupción a mis análisis. Alzo la vista y encuentro a cinco pares de ojos mirando directo hacia mí. Cuatro de esos ojos me observan indignados, furiosos e incluso ofendidos ¿Ahora qué hice? ¡Prometo que esta vez no insulté a nadie diciéndole "caballo anormal"!

Mi hermana me observa también, pero a diferencia de las demás sus ojos reflejan una callada burla. Sus mejillas están inflamadas y su cara roja por completo, está aguantándose la risa. Decido ignorarla y concentrarme en las cuatro yeguas que parecen quererme desterrar a algún lugar lejano del cosmos.

— ¿Qué hice está vez? —pregunto, resignándome a lo que el cruel destino me tenga preparado.

Una de ellas, la de crin morada, alza la cabeza y me observa como si yo fuese una especie de rufián.

—Oh, nada.- —miente haciendo un gesto, apartando la mirada de mí y alzando la nariz, indignada.

Alzo la ceja.

— ¿Entonces? —insisto, pero ella no se dignará a dirigirme la palabra otra vez mientras viva, o al menos eso me parece a mí.

—Escucha, Dipper, eres un buen chico y esas cosas…—La poni de estrella en los flancos responde dándose la vuelta con lentitud y atrapando mi mirada con un tono acusador manchándole la voz. —Pero de verdad te agradecería que respetaras y por favor dejaras de mirar mis flancos. — concluye lanzando una última mirada de ira mientras su cuerno emite un brillo rosado. Mi gorra cayó sobre mi cara, dejándome ciego por un segundo bajo la gruesa y barata tela. Cuando me quité el velo de los ojos, las cinco estaban riéndose a tal punto que la rosa se había caído al suelo, amenazando con dejar de respirar gracias a las carcajadas que le dejaban la cara azul.

¿Era posible más humillación en un solo día? No era ni media mañana y esas yeguas ya me habían tachado de cobarde y pervertido. Sólo a mi me podían pasar estas cosas… Yo ni siquiera estaba mirando sus grupas. Bueno, técnicamente eso es justo lo que estaba haciendo, pero no porque quisiera estar de mirón con caballitos de colores… Yo sólo sentí el instinto de cazador de misterios llamándome, esos dibujos son demasiado enigmáticos para que mi mente pueda dejarlos pasar. Tengo que saber qué significan, o al menos si son los tatuajes que creo que son.

—Oigan, chicas….- alzo la voz para exteriorizar mi pregunta, pero las risas femeninas y el incesante siseo de la televisión opacan mis pensamientos.

Comienzo a refunfuñar, cruzado de brazos, sentándome en el sillón y esperando a que dejen de hablar. Estoy seguro de que se tendrán que quedar sin oxigeno en algún momento.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí, niños? —gruñe una voz al pie de la escalera.

Oh, no. No, no, no, no.

De todas las personas que podían aparecerse ahora mismo…

—Dipper, Mabel, es casi medio día, no podrían comenzar a jugar más tarde…. — los pasos de un hombre mayor que usa pantuflas. Él estaba cerca y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo….

—Ah….

Oh, diablos.

— Dipper….— murmura el tío Stan con la vista perdida en nuestras coloridas visitantes, Con las cejas alzadas le observa y se dirige a mí con una expresión que refleja su verdadera confusión al ver a cuatro caballitos miniatura sentadas alrededor de su comedor hablando con Mabel como si no fuese nada raro.

— ¡Tío, Stan! — exclamo dando un salto y corriendo a su lado. Intento componer una sonrisa de "todo estará bien", pero solo siento como las mejillas me duelen y el sudor comienza a brotar de mi frente.

Él se pasa una mano por la cara, desde lo alto de la arrugada frente hasta la caída mandíbula. Se quita los lentes y se talla los ojos repetidas veces, parpadeando y asegurándose a sí mismo que realmente está despierto.

— ¿Por qué hay cuatro ponis sentadas en la mesa jugando póker? — pregunta con un ligero tono de curiosidad.

Alzo las cejas ante sus palabras.

—Tío Stan, ellas no están jugando póker. — respondo con cierta confusión.

— ¿Qué esa cosa? ¿Qué es el "póker"? — pregunta la yegua que parece hecha de dulces, parpadeando repetidamente hacia Stanley.

Alterno la mirada entre las cinco chicas en la mesa y mi impactado familiar. Ha estado en silencio por casi cinco segundos…. Tomando en cuenta que acaba de ver a caballitos hablar, bueno, esperaba otra clase de reacción del sujeto que prácticamente se volvió millonario durante tres días de vacaciones….

Sí, sé que perdió todo, pero ese no es el punto.

—La poni acaba de hablar. — dice Stan con indiferencia y sorpresa mezcladas en su voz mientras se queda parado en el umbral de la entrada, sin importarle en lo más mínimo estar en ropa interior y con su Fez en la cabeza torcido.

—Sí, pero no es tan raro como parece tío… en realidad son…— ¿Cuál es la palabra? ¿"Amables"? ¿"Amistosas" quizás? No lo sé, son tiernas y eso, pero quedármeles viendo no ayuda en nada a encontrar una palabra para describirlas.

Al voltear a ver a mi tío puedo notar una chispa alumbrando su mirada por debajo de las gafas gastadas y como una de esas sonrisas comienza a surgir en las comisuras de sus labios.

Oh, no.

— ¡Acérquense, damas y caballeros de Gravity Falls! — grita el Tío Stan desde lo alto del pequeño e improvisado escenario que está a un costado de la Cabaña del Misterio.— ¡Acérquense y contemplen uno de los mayores misterios de la naturaleza! ¡Vengan a conocer a una de las creaturas más elusivas del mundo! — continua pregonando mientras los turistas se acercan a él, cargando nuevos rollos en sus cámaras fotográficas viejas y preparando los teléfonos y tabletas electrónicas. Todos con rostros expectantes al ver la curiosa cortina escarlata detrás de mi tío abuelo.

— ¡Amigos, sean testigos de…!— el ruido del flash de algunas cámaras acompaña el discurso de Stan. Todos ahogan un suspiro al ver como el estafador local toma la tela roja entre sus manos y hace un ademán de retirarla.

— ¡El último unicornio! — grita él, finalmente arrancando la barata tela llena de remiendos hechos con trapos viejos.

— ¡Ah! —exclama la multitud con un molesto unísono al ver a la figura equina que está frente a ellos. Apresurándose a tomar fotografías y dejar ciega a la poni con todos los flashazos.

No me gusta nada esto, pero la verdad es que no fui capaz de detener a Stan antes de que comenzara a planear esto. Ahora que las personas le llenan de dinero los bolsillos será imposible convencerle de cancelar el show.

— ¡Oye, en ningún momento dije que sí a esto! —me recrimina la yegua intentando cubrirse la cara con el sombrero que trae en la cabeza.

—Lo siento amiguita, pero así es el mundo de los negocios. —responde el tío Stan con una carcajadas mientras se retira el sombrero para usarlo como cubeta de dinero.

— ¡No entiendo que tiene que ver esto! —vuelve a contestar la poni de las manzanas levantando la vista hasta su frente, en dónde un mal doblado pedazo de cartulina coloreada con crayolas está pegado con cinta adhesiva.

— Lo siento. — respondo de manera silenciosa mientras me aparto de la multitud. Será mejor estar lejos de todo el revuelo durante un rato. Y ahora que lo pienso, cómo les irá a las otras.

Entro a la cabaña, paseando la vista perezosamente por los estantes llenos de inútiles chucherías mientras hago mi camino al Pasaje del Misterio, esa parte mal iluminada de la cabaña en dónde mi tío tiene todos esos animales disecados y supuestamente mutantes y reales, los cuales tienen obvias señas de pegamento y cinta.

Ahora que todos están ocupados con el "unicornio", no hay mucha gente que entre aquí. Básicamente está vacío, por lo que puedo ir a ver cómo está el resto del las melenas… No pregunten por qué les llamo así al grupo de Ponis, fue idea de Mabel.

— ¡Oye!

Reconozco esa voz.

— ¿Sí, Twilight?

No puedo evitar soltar una risilla al ver a la poni sentada sobre una tarima de madera con un letrero delante que dice "¡Rareza biológica!". Y justo al lado de este, otro que recuerda la regla a todos los visitantes "20 dólares la foto", "50 la selfie".

— ¿Cuál es el trabajo que te asignó Stan, eh? —le pregunto, saboreando la dulce venganza.

—El señor misterio solo me dijo que no me moviera, pero cada vez que alguna persona entra con él dice algo raro como: "¿Qué es, un pegaso, un unicornio? ¡Nadie lo sabe!", es un poco raro…—admite plegando sus alas y lanzándome una mirada cansada. Le comprendo bien.

—Pudiste rehusarte, ¿sabes? — le comento, recordando el dramático berrinche que la verdadera unicornio hizo cuando mi tío le ofreció el trabajo de "asesora de entretenimiento infantil y recreativo", lo que en otras palabras significa cargar niños en su espalda por cinco minutos.

—Lo sé. —suspira ella, luego mirándome y esbozando una tímida sonrisa, cargada de positivismo. — Pero esta es su casa. — Con su casco en alto señala, bueno, a la casa. — De alguna forma debíamos pagarle el dejarnos estar aquí hasta encontrar a Rainbow y Fluttershy.

—Además, Rarity puede hacer más que solo dramatizar, realmente es buena y muy generosa…. Solo que no le gusta mucho el trabajo en ese sentido, lo suyo en más bien la elegancia. — dice Twilight poniéndose en pie y observándome con aire cariñoso, como si lo de esta mañana ya se le hubiese olvidado. —Y, sinceramente, Pinkie Pie hace un mejor trabajo jugando con esos niños.

No miramos un segundo antes de que ambos soltáramos una carcajada, una corta risa que poco a poco se alargó a un punto en que fue imposible controlarla. Pasamos minutos, con mi estomago doliendo y mis pulmones clamando por oxigeno. Al final no nos callamos hasta que un milagroso ruido estático inundó los alrededores de la cabaña.

—"La Cabaña del Misterio está oficialmente cerrada ¡Fuera de aquí!" —anunció la voz de Stan, luego de unos segundos de silencio agregó: — ¡No olviden pasar a la tienda de regalos! ¡Vuelvan pronto!

— ¿Eso significa que ya puedo irme? —cuestiona Twi con una ceja alzada en mi dirección. Con una sonrisa asiento. Ella da un salto y baja de la improvisada zona de exhibición de rarezas y me acompaña hasta la salida al patio trasero. Ahora ya no hay nada de gente, todos ya se han ido en sus autos cargados con esos feos juguetes que Mabel y Rarity estuvieron haciendo durante la jornada.

Supongo que al ser un caballo, Twilight querrá correr o moverse un rato para estirar las piernas tras todas esas horas sentada dentro de la oscura casa. Me siento en el sillón que el tío Stan siempre tiene el pórtico. Tomo una soda de la nevera y la abro para observar como mi hermana sigue jugando con los "servicios de transportes divertidos de Pinkie Pie". Doy un sorbo al refresco de frutas mientras siento como alguien se posa en el sillón a mi lado.

—No te importa, ¿cierto?

Es Twilight quien se ha sentado conmigo. Pese a mi suposición anterior, creo que no todos los ponis son como Pinkie o AJ, quienes ahora mismo no dejan de correar por el campo con Mabel.

—Claro que no.

Ella está solo ahí, quieta, callada, como si realmente no notara mi presencia. Es incomodo estar sentado junto a alguien y que ese alguien no te hable…

—Quería hacerte una pregunta, Twilight. —digo con la voz temblorosa para romper el hielo.

—Claro, Dipper, ¿Qué quieres saber? — exclama ella con una sonrisa.

Mi mirada se desvía accidentalmente de sus ojos, perdiéndome en ese tatuaje. Señalo con la barbilla y la cara más roja que el gorro de un gnomo.

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso? —pregunto.

Ella ladea la cabeza, dudosa de mi pregunta.

—Ese tatuaje ¿Cómo fue que lo hicieron?

— ¡Oh!— una risilla que indica que soy un verdadero ignorante de su especie, lo que no me molesta, porque es verdad. — Eso no es tatuaje, tontillo. — más risas. — es solo mi Cutie Mark.

¿"Cutie Mark"? ¿Eso qué significa?

Pese a su oportuna respuesta debo decir que eso solo me dejó con más preguntas, dudas que poco a poco se amontonan en mi cerebro, amenazándole con explotar si no encuentra las respuestas… Que sentimiento más habitual.

Abro al boca para continuar con el recién descubierto interrogatorio. Pero otra conocida voz me interrumpe a penas aspiro el aire para hablar.

— ¡Hola, Dipper! —grita emocionada mi hermana.

—Mabel, veo que te diviertes con los paseos de Pinkie. —observo, ella ríe y asiente.

—Esto es realmente lo más divertido que he hecho, bueno, de lo más divertido que he hecho, porque si soy sincera he hecho muchas cosas divertidas desde que era pequeña, después de todo es mi talento especial, hacer que todos sean felices y que rían, por eso es difícil elegir cuál fue el momento más divertido de mi vida…. Posiblemente fue cuando vi por primera vez el Rainboom… O cuando conocí a Twilight…. Aunque quizás fue ese día en que descubrí el pastel de chocolate— ¿Cómo es que puede decir tantas palabras seguidas sin respirar? Cielos, hasta me duele la cabeza solo de escuchar a la equina rosada que monta sobre la espalda de mi hermana.

¿Acaso olvidé mencionar que el "Servicio de transportes divertidos de Pinkie Pie" terminó invirtiéndose cuando Mabel intentó montar a Pinkie y terminaron cambiando papeles?

Uf, al menos mi hermana no está usando una de esas riendas….

— ¡Vamos, Mabel! —exclama Pinkie con aire libertador, alzando una espada de globos y señalando al horizonte, mi gemela, que está de rodillas, se alza un poco y mueve las manos imitando a un caballo para luego salir trotando por el césped hacia el sol que ya comenzaba a ocultarse.

—Solo es Pinkie siendo Pinkie.

— Y Mabel actuando como Pinkie.

Suspiramos Twi y yo al mismo tiempo. Observando cómo ellas jugaban y Aj se les unía en medio de su carrera, la cual no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo Mabel fue capaz de ganar. Doy otro sorbo a la soda, ya comienza a calentarse y el sabor burbujeante se vuelve más ácido. Me levanto, anunciándoselo a Twi y dirigiéndome a la cocina, un hielo no le vendría mal a esta cosa.

Cuando regreso, puedo ver a las ponis reunirse, incluso Rarity ha salido de la casa a hablar, mientras Mabel entra conmigo.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —pregunto, observando al mini comité de ponis discutiendo no-sé-qué.

Mabel se encoge de hombros con indiferencia y una sonrisa.

—No tengo idea, seguro están pensando en ir a buscar a sus amigas, o algo así. —responde.

No pueden irse, está oscureciendo y aun no sé qué diablos son esas Cutie Marks…

Además, el bosque es peligroso cuando no sabes lo qué podría atacarte. Si ellas van a irse, debo darles una lección rápida sobre las rarezas de Gravity Falls… A pesar de que son caballos parlantes de una dimensión alterna…

—Mabel. —susurro haciéndole gestos para que se acerque.

— ¿Si, Dipper?

—No creo que sea seguro dejarlas ir solas al bosque, es casi de noche y tú sabes tan bien como yo las cosas peligrosas que hay en ese lugar. —argumento mirando a Mabel con fijeza y una paranoia fingida, solo para aumentar el efecto dramático.

—Es cierto, Dipper. —responde ella colocándose el pulgar y el índice en la barbilla, arrugando la frente, considerando mis palabras. —No podemos dejarlas ir allá…

Es bueno saber que uno puede confiar en su hermana gemela. Siempre puedo confiar en Mabel, y la sonrisa sincera que muestra ahora es prueba irrefutable de ello.

— ¡No solas! — grita abriendo los ojos y alzando los brazos, saliendo de la casa y corriendo en dirección de las ponis.

¡Mabel!

Corro hacia ellas, siguiéndoles mientras se internan en el bosque. Pensando una y otra vez por qué hago estas cosas y por qué no soy capaz de controlar mi bocota. Ellas me ven llegar y se detienen un momento junto a los árboles, esperando por mí. Antes de que se me dé la oportunidad de replicarles algo, la vaquera me sube a su lomo de un golpe y salimos cabalgando, con Mabel sobre Pinkie, alzando la espada de globos y gritando:

— ¡Por la amistad!


End file.
